Jo Danville
Tyler Ellie Russ Josephson |status= Alive |actor=Sela Ward |appearance=The 34th Floor }} Josephine "Jo" Danville is a Detective on CSI: NY. Background Jo comes from Virginia and used to work for the FBI at its Washington D.C. office. She works mostly with DNA evidence. She likes to think that everyone is innocent until the evidence proves her wrong. She has one son, Tyler, with her ex-husband Russ Josephson and one adopted daughter, Ellie. While working in D.C., Jo discovered that Frank Waters, a good friend she worked with, was hiding evidence to cover up a mistake he had made when handling DNA evidence in a serial rape case in which the daughter of a senator was a victim. When Jo told the defense attorneys, effectively ruining the case, she lost her support in the city and was pressured into quitting her job, moving and went to New York. She is very close to Mac Taylor. She is the replacement for Stella Bonasera. She is portrayed by Sela Ward. Season Seven Jo Danville arrives at the lab and discovers a dead body while everyone attends the medal awards ceremony for Lindsay Messer after the incident of Shane Casey. She was the only new member of CSI that hasn't been pranked or been tricked by CSI fellows. Mac takes DNA to eliminate her as a suspect after the medal awards ceremony but Jo thinks the dead body is a prank. But it is a real dead body. She even managed to prank Adam as she had a lot of files about him when she was on FBI, making Adam totally confused. In the first half of the season she has trouble trusting her colleges. Soon, Mac puts her worries to rest and, as the season continues, Jo develops a close friendship with him. She is also portrayed as a caring mother to her adopted daughter, Ellie, who was headed to the foster system when she decided to adopt her. Season Eight Jo's past begins to haunt her in the episode, Crushed. John Curtis, the prolific serial rapist that Jo attempted to incarcerate back during her days in the FBI in Washington D.C, has begun raping more women in New York. He returns to Jo's life when a prostitute named Ali Rand reports that she has been raped. The case re-opens old wounds as Jo's integrity and lack of commitment is what allowed John Curtis to escape justice the first time. During questioning, Curtis admits to having consensual sex with Ali, but denies raping her. The conclusion to this story happens in the episode, Means to an End. The CSI's yet again fail to pin the rape charges on Curtis as it is uncovered that the father of one of his earlier victims in Washington D.C, had actually attempted to frame him. Curtis is then subsequently released on bail however Curtis now wants to remove all evidence of another woman he has raped in New York, called Amanda Tanner. He also wants to murder Jo for revenge. Jo goes over to Amanda's house in order to collect the evidence Amanda had preserved that could implicate Curtis in her rape. However Curtis waits for them in Amanda's apartment. There, he ambushes Jo and Amanda, knocking out Amanda before brutally beating Jo and then throwing her against a mirror. Intending to taunt Jo, who was essentially his nemesis, Curtis emptied out the clip of Jo's gun, bullet by bullet, and then put the clip back in her gun. Jo pointed out that he forgot about the one still in the chamber and shot him at point-blank range. He attempted to get up and kill her but Jo reloaded her gun and shot him in the heart, effectively killing him. As his body was taken away on a gurney in the coroner's vehicle, Mac comforts Jo as they watch her nemesis' body been taken away. Season Nine In "Nine Thirteen", on her day off, Jo find herself being followed by a stranger and manages to confront him. HE explains he was following her because her sister's heart was what saved his life. Relationships She has a very good working relationship with Mac Taylor, and he treats her like an equal, as opposed to his Assistant Supervisor. In the season 7 premiere, she meets Taylor and the rest of the team in the lab after finding the dead body of a woman on her arrival to the lab. She also, like her predecessor Stella Bonasera, often shows concern for Mac, as in the episode "Nothing for Something" when she notices that Mac had been wearing the same suit three days running. She gets along with most of her coworkers fairly well, with the occasional exception of Adam Ross (who is a bit put off by her psychological probing). Appearances Notes *Jo has a background in criminal psychology, and often uses her knowledge to gain the upper hand when interrogating suspects. *Her weapon of choice is a Glock 26. Category:CSI: New York Characters Category:Females Category:Crime Lab Personnel Category:CSI: New York Main Characters